Joseph Hutchinson (1633-1716)
}} Biography Joseph Hutchinson was an early colonial immigrant from England and one of the principle accusers in the Salem witch trials. He was the only son and fifth child of Richard Hutchinson (1602-1682) and Alice Bosworth (1605-1668), born in 1633 inNorth Muhkham, Nottinghamshire. The date of his birth is set in a 1660 disposition which is borne along with his father. He died between January and June of 1716, when he was about 83 year old. Salem Homestead He lived on the paternal homestead and acquired most of his property by a deed of gift from his father. This amounted to considerably more than 300 acres, with orchards, house and barns and several meadows. The homestead was situated adjoining the site of the first meeting house in Salem Village, which site he contributed. In 1700 this church was torn down and moved elsewhere and the property returned back to him. Salem offices In 1658 he was chosen constable and tax gatherer. He was on the jury list for 1769, and was frequently chosen administrator and overseer of estates, and was often witness to various instruments. During his lifetime he distributed his large property amoung his children, but there is no will or administration of his estate on record. Salem Witch Trials 1692, February 29: Based on formal complaints from Joseph Hutchinson, Thomas Putnam, Edward Putnam and Thomas Preston, Magistrates John Hathorne and Jonathan Corwin issue warrants to arrest Sarah Good, Sarah Osborne and Tituba for afflicting Elizabeth Parris, Abigail Williams, Ann Putnam Jr. and Elizabeth Hubbard." "The deposition of Joseph Hutchinson aged 59: year doe testifie as fourth Abigaill Williams I have heard you spake often of a booke that have bin offred to you. She Said that thare was two Books one wos a short thike book & the other wos a Long booke: I asked her w'h Coler the booke war of: she said the bookes ware as rede as blode I asked her if she had sene the booke opned: shee said that shee had sen it opned many times: I asked her if shee did see any Ritinge in the in the booke: shee said thar wos many lins Riten & at the end of Evary line thar wos a seall: I asked her whoe brought the booke to her: shee towld me that it was the blacke man I asked her whoe the blacke man was: shee towld mee it wos the devell: I asked her if shee wos not afraid to see the devell: Shee said at the first shee was and did goe from him but now shee wos not afraid but Could talke with him as well as shee Could with #(him) mee Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Bethia Prince Bethia Prince (1635-1678). Mother of his first five children. 2nd Marriage: Lydia Buxton Lydia Buxton (1647-). Bore him six children. Daughter of Anthony and Elixabeth Buxton (or Buckston). She was at the time widow of Joseph Small, her second husband, and Joseph was one of the administrators for his estate. She was baptized 27 Apr 1689 and was still living in June 1708. References * ''Genealogical and Family History Memoirs for the State of New Hampshire - Vol IV - pg 1763